Riker the Hedgehog
Riker the Hedgehog ' (ライカー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Raikā za Hejjihoggu'') is one of Gabriella's best friends and band members. Following the time of moving to Station Square, he was saved by Sonic along with Candy and Tasha from the ruthless commander. He was adopted and raised by lesbian couple after he biological mother failed to look after him and his sister Celestia. Before moving with Tasha, Riker took both roles as man in the house where he looks after Celestia and their mothers, including Tasha and sports player. He is one of Sonic's best friends and Tasha's partner and love interest. Character Profile *ALSO CALLED: Ri *AGE: 15 *SPECIES: Hedgehog *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: 30kg *FUR COLOUR: Red *SKIN COLOUR: Peach *EYE COLOR: Yellow *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: Hanging out with the others, helping others, having fun, surfing, fireflies, sunsets, break-dancing, music, singing, fans *DISLIKES: Haters, disruptions, threats, psychopaths, snobs, his mother, other critiquing unfortunate, very strict rules *ABILITY TYPE: Speed Character Early life Riker is the oldest child of Chloe. Following his father's death when Riker was 8, his mother Chloe becomes abusive, neglectful and alcoholic, has abused Riker many times until she abandoned him and Celestia. Ultimately, both Riker and Celestia were put into the foster system, remained there until they're adopted by lesbian couples, Kayla and Rainie. Personality Riker is good-natured, laidback, calm, daring and a thrill-seeker. He sometimes speaks street slang, has a sort of valley boy accent. He's sometimes a bit rebellious has a dislike of strict rules, even being forced which results of his abusive mother who gave him cruelty treatment. Riker is very sporty, considered himself as a player, plays many sports such as volleyball, basketball, football and karate. He's very strong and reliable to the others. Like Jay, he is the only guy with the girls as he protects them from any harm or threats. Abilities and Talents * '''Electrokinesis- '''Riker was born to create and control electricity. As his powers are charged up, he is ready to strike at his target.an conjure the energy at any time or around his body. Furthermore, he can handle it delicate enough to creates energy in the palm of his hands o Aside from offense, he can also use his energies defensively by creating up fields of energy around him to protect himself. * '''Power combination: Riker allowed the others to combine his powers and theirs, to create a powerful energy to strike at their target * '''Hover-boarding- '''Riker has an excellent skateboarding skills such as hover boarding. Has good top speed but excellent cornering. His hoverboard is given name as Electric Speed. Weakness Relationships Friends Riker is best friends with Candy, Tasha and Kiara. He find best friends with Sonic after he rescued him and the girls from military commander from Area 89. Family Riker is Celestia's older brother. They have great bond as Celestia began supporting her brother's music. She eventually joins him on Electric Daisy as a vocalist. Riker has a mother, Chloe who abandoned him and Celestia when they're young. It has exposed that Chloe never loved them before she left them. However, Riker reveals to everyone that his mother is prison ever since he and Celestia are put in care. His father was known, but he was once mentioned. In Sonic X, his name was given as Ricky. He appeared on the flashbacks, one of Riker's happy memories, until he becomes gravely ill. He tells Riker to take care of Celestia and stands up to his mother, states that they're now divorce. Ricky passed away, Riker misses him very much. Rainie and Kayla are Riker's foster mothers who raised him and Celestia. Romance Trivia * Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters